User talk:Energy X
Well... I will set it up, but not yet, but I can assure you it will be this year when I set it up. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:22, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Re:Work Not interested. HubStyle (talk) 21:28, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Garchomp No it's Gaburias that's Japanese.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC) For barry (game) the piplup group in Sixth Battle (Pokémon League) the infernape in suppose to be torterra and also the picture is a Empoleon 23:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC)23:30, May 28, 2014 (UTC)~~Ra1234 Thanks I shall do a poll (and weirdly, you messaged me at the same time I logged on and it's the first time I have logge on in the last few days due to not having the internet). Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Your right Too true, plus it will take a while to sort everything out. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 21:36, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Don't! don't delete the Template that you deleted yesterday because it's just a rename. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 22:30, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Oh! & Well! I renamed it now and you could've renamed it yourself. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 23:12, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Article Um, X can you help me something? I need some Expert advice.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:52, June 1, 2014 (UTC) GIF's aren't allowed on pokemon pages right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Renaming How does renaming work? Like if I create a article with Japanese name then someone renames it with dub is the same page or is a different?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:05, June 2, 2014 (UTC) hi could you delete the Combee XY.png file since I will re-upload it to see if will return to normal. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 17:48, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Pokémon Battle Game Songs Which Pokémon Battle Game Song would you say is the best, for me it's Mysterial from Pokémon Battle Revolution. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 09:52, June 5, 2014 (UTC) A Poll I'll do that and inform you when its finished, plus tell Slaying to put it on the main page. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 11:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) HI Finished the poll, to see it, go to the Template:Poll, or to see it as an example on the Main Page, go to my example of the Main Page, Template:Main Page/Sandbox (it's on the right column). Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:05, June 5, 2014 (UTC) When... You mean blog, do you mean blog on here or a blog like Tumblr blog, Blogspot blog. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh... I should of realized on here (doh) and could you give me till Monday to set up my first blog on pokemon news and polls and users, I won't say nasty things. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 18:55, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Who Has The rights to this page, because I wondered if a new log could be created for the site called Adding Categories log like Block log that shows up on the recent changes. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 19:02, June 5, 2014 (UTC) The Blog I was think of doing reviews on games, reporting on info and doing a poll for each blog, and a new blog will be created every three days and it will report pokemon news over those three days. Ellis99 I'm feeling the flow 06:46, June 6, 2014 (UTC)